Un lugar más íntimo
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: "Dejo escapara algo de aire, se giro pues no le disgustaba la presencia de la chica pero estaba cansada de ser interrumpida cuando intentaba perderse en ciertos ojos borgoña."  Vamos a ver...


**Hola mis queridas y queridos saltamontes,**

**Ya ven como no me había muerto. Solo estaba de vaga, y no en todo el sentido, simplemente no había escrito por varios motivos pero como hoy no tuve clase (en realidad me quede dormida, y me desperté pasadas las 3:30 T_T) decidí hacer algo productivo. Confieso que mi primera opción no fue escribir yo quería terminar de leer un NanoFate que me gusto, pero santa internet se puso de acuerdo con mi conciencia culpable y entre las dos me llevaron a terminar este relato.**

**Mmm no quiero hacer **_**spoiler**_** así que las diversas divagaciones de la autora seguirán en la nota al final.**

**Ah casi lo olvido, Los personajes utilizados para este relato no me pertenecen o estaría nadando en dinero :$**

**PD: Me disculpopor el título TAN imaginativo.  
**

**/**

**/**

**Un lugar más íntimo**

Ella no era el tipo de mujer que adorare la noche, tampoco la detestaba ni menos pero si solían disgustarle los lugares como ese. Sin embargo, esa noche había llegado al límite, estaba harta de todos y sobre todo, todos: sus padres, su carrera que tanto tiempo y energía le consumía y por encima de ellos, él, Yuuno Sycra.

Si mal no recordaba habían pasado cerca de 5 años desde que empezaren su relación, lo conoció en su último año universitario, él se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el trabajo de grado y así poco a poco fueron conociéndose, hasta que un día el simplemente le pregunto si lo quería, ella respondió que sí y un par de días después Yuuno le pidió que fuere su novia. Él era una persona amable, era suficiente cariñoso pero también era un excelente consejero y jamás le dijo algo que no fuera verdad, aún con todo ello, ella no estaba muy segura sí había hecho bien al aceptar su propuesta tiempo atrás. Sí bien no podía quejarse siempre tubo la duda en su interior, cuando respondió que si lo quería era porque así lo sentía, sin embargo, ¿Cómo estar segura que era realmente ese tipo de cariño lo que aún sentía por el hombre?. Ahora, a punto de aceptar pasar el resto de sus días a su lado por fin la duda empezaba a ser cada vez mayor.

Lo música sonaba fuerte pero por la cantidad de alcohol que ya había entrado en su organismo no era capaz de sentirla, solo unos ecos apagados lograban penetrar la barrera de sus pensamientos. Estaba ebria, lo suficiente para que las enseñanzas de toda una vida fueren puestas a prueba, por un lado sus padres y sus expectativas "_Yuuno-kun será un excelente esposo, Nanoha ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte la difícil? Mira, que se puede cansar de esperar hija"_ ese fue el sabio consejo que le diere su madre el día anterior. Por el lado opuesto, estaba su compañera y mejor amiga Vita "_No lo amas Takamachi, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te enamores de verdad?_" y no podía tener más razón, hace un par de años la sola idea de no amar a Yuuno como creía era absurda pero ahora, con una difícil decisión entre manos era hora de dejar de mentirse de una buena vez: No amaba a Yuuno y tal vez, nunca no había hecho, al menos no como hombre. Pero en su interior no podía dejar de pensar que él no merecía eso, pues, para ser honestos el único error que había cometido fue enamorarse de ella.

Siguió bebiendo.

Su cerebro cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo, intentó distraerse. Volteo para quedar frente a la pista de baile y con una leve mirada inspecciono en derredor, sin enfocar la visión en algún punto en particular empezó a darle vueltas al asunto nuevamente. Sin éxito volvió a llevar la copa llena hasta sus labios y volteo para seguir apoyada en la barra al tiempo que pedía una nueva ronda.

Inmersa en su oscuridad tomo la copa sin verla e inició el recorrido hasta sus labios, pero un sentimiento que pudiere definirse como ansiedad la invadió, se detuvo y la urgencia de voltear se hizo incontrolable. Al hacerlo poso la vista en la pista nuevamente, sus ojos violeta iban de un lugar a otro con violencia, buscando algo… ¿Qué?...finalmente la vio. Allí en medio de la pista con una sonrisa preciosa y un largo cabello rubio estaba ella, quien era no podía responderlo pero ese sentimiento desapareció al instante quedando completamente absorta en ella. Para cuando esa mujer empezó a bailar con una castaña algo estallo en su pecho, el ver como se movía al ritmo de esa música que no lograba ubicar antes, con un delicado pero excitante movimiento de cadera que a ella se le antojo sugestivo, y más impactante la belleza de su rostro adornado por una sonrisa alegre la dejo de piedra. Más el cúmulo de no experimentadas sensaciones creció no logrando identificarlas por separado, posiblemente si hubiere tenido el tiempo y la lucidez mental para hacerlo se hubiere detenido pero para cuando su sentido común se entero ella caminaba sin saber cuando sus piernas empezaron sin su consentimiento.

Se detuvo en seco y la observo, como un lobo a al cordero, pensando que hacer con su presa, porque así se sentía en ese momento, quería estar cerca, sentir como respiraban el mismo aire. Algo en su interior luchaba por reprimir los pensamientos que se abarrotaban por salir, siguió observando sus movimientos detallando, sintiendo y midiendo inconscientemente cada reacción de su cuerpo. Su temperatura interior empezó a subir con cada segundo, con cada mechón que se agitaba en el aire, entonces recordó la bebida en su mano y como si de alguno de los protagonistas de alguna novela rosa, esos que suelen necesitar un último empujón para atreverse bebió.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, dejándose llevar y por primera vez en toda la noche disfrutando la música a cada paso, tenía prisa por llegar, quería hablarle, saber qué linda voz podía tener ese bello ángel, pero no fue tan sencillo. Su cuerpo necesitaba más, le pedía algo más que solo sentirla cerca el deseo desconocido en su interior se volvió claro en un instante: quería tocarla. Inconscientemente paso su lengua suavemente pos la comisura de sus labios intentando visualizar algo que en sus fantasías más locas imagino. La idea solo logró encenderla más.

Continuó sintiendo como con cada paso los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, la cordura que aún luchaba por abrirse paso fue desechada por completo cuando llego a su lado, ó más bien se acerco tanto que a su necesitado cuerpo le pareció sentir su calor.

"-¿Si?"

Escucho una voz suave pero no vio los labios que deseaba moverse, le aprecio extraño y frunció un poco el ceño perdida, algo del poco sentido común que le quedaba vino a su rescate recordándole que antes había una segunda chica con _su_ rubia. Volteo atontada por el alcance de sus propios pensamientos y sonrió apenada, regañándose mentalmente porque ahora sí que se estaba haciendo quedar como una idiota. Sin embargo, estando demasiado embelesada por tener a esa mujer tan cerca no logro articular palabra y simplemente se quedo mirando a la castaña, un poco más baja que ella con profundos ojos azules. Esta a su vez la miraba con una ceja levantada clara señal que espera una respuesta, posiblemente fue su cuerpo quien tomo el control pero luego de ofrecerle una sonrisa por disculpa se volteó nuevamente a la rubia que sonrió al verla observándole.

"-¿Quieres bailar?"

Preguntó sorprendiéndose por el seguro tono de voz empleado. Es ahí donde uno empieza a cuestionarse de donde viene el valor realmente.

"-Vaya, bueno yo creo que si quiere pero… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

Dejo escapara algo de aire, se giro pues no le disgustaba la presencia de la chica pero estaba cansada de ser interrumpida cuando intentaba perderse en ciertos ojos borgoña.

"-Nanoha"

"-¿A secas?"

Tomo aire, sorprendida al notar cómo le urgía verla teniéndola tan cerca.

"-Takamachi Nanoha"

"-Mucho gusto Nanoha-chan…"

Algo impactada por el repentino mote cariñoso sonrió nerviosa, sintió una descarga bajar por su espalda y expedirse por todo su cuerpo poco antes del sitio donde cambia de nombre, algo no terminaba de gustarle de la castaña.

"-Yagami Hayate"

Se miraron unos segundos en los que la rubia por la cual se había armado el alboroto sonreía sin entender nada, primero la invitación de una desconocida y luego el extraño comportamiento de Hayate, ¿A qué venía tanta importancia con las presentaciones de repente? Es más ¿Qué objeto había? Sí igual la desconocida no parecía peligrosa, rio nerviosa con el cuerpo adormecido.

Nanoha por su lado estaba intentando descifrar algo que su cerebro le gritaba, algo muy escondido en la parte que había sido suprimida para lograr estar allí en ese momento, un poco más de esfuerzo y con suerte lograría saber el que. Una melodía suave llego a su sentido y volteo sin esperar un segundo, allí nuevamente frente a esa preciosa rubia se dejo llevar por el maravilloso sonido de su risa, una suave melodía capaz de hacerle olvidar que demonios intentaba hace solo dos segundos antes. La miro embelesada, disfrutando la visión que tenía en el momento hasta que ella, la mujer que mataba por sentir lo notó. Se silencio pero no dejo de sonreír.

"-Bueno…yo voy a ir por allá…"

Escucho Nanoha a su espalda, asintió sin entender por completo la frase; los zafiros las observaron un momento, ella notó algo que ese par aún no y que esfuerzo tuvo que hacer para no soltarlo ahí mismo. Se alejo y aguantando el mirar atrás llego a su mesa, se dejo caer alegremente despertando a otra rubia que refunfuño algo y se acomodó para volver a dormitar.

Los ojos violeta de Nanoha se habías posado una vez más sobre ese borgoña que sin darse cuenta muy bien como la habían atrapado por completo, no se quejaba, las sensaciones que solo mirarla recorrían cada parte de su atolondrado ser eran simplemente indescriptibles. Se permitió disfrutarlas un poco más antes que la curiosidad terminare por ganarle la partida.

"-¿C-cómo te llamas?"

"-Fate"

¿Fate?

Que nombre más curiosos pensó pero no podía ser más hermoso.

"-¿Quieres bailar Fate-chan?"

La pregunta quedo en el aire, solo habían pasado 10 segundos y Nanoha se desesperó, al no obtener una respuesta el pánico se apodero de ella y mala hora para que su sentido de supervivencia se manifestaré. Nerviosa se obligó a quitarle la vista de encima y voltear tan rápido como le fue posible en su estado "_¿Qué acaba de pasarme?" _ se preguntó empezando la graciosa huida. Afortunadamente su interlocutora no estaba tan en la luna como parecía y con un rápido movimiento agarro su brazo con firmeza y suavidad a la vez logrando detenerla, se acerco pegando sus cuerpos. Como era un poco más alta tubo que agacharse apenas unos centímetros para susurrarle algo que no podía imaginar cuanto efecto tendría en la chica.

"-Me encantaría aceptar la invitación, Nanoha…"

Cerca de allí Hayate las observaba incrédula, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, eso fue hasta que sintió como la joven que segundos antes reposaba tranquila sobre su espalda se levantaba. Poco (por no decir nada) le importo que esta fuere la hermana mayor sobre protectora que seguro le armaría un escándalo por dejar a su preciada hermanita sola, abandonada a su suerte y más con una desconocida.

"-¿Hayate?"

"-¿Mmm?"

Contesto sin quitarles la vista, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tenía el privilegio de observar el fruto de su trabajo. Explicándolo mejor, esa noche fue ella quien convenció a la menor de las gemelas para que anime a ir con ellas y más aún quien la incito a ingerir licor hasta que consideró dejaba de ser prudente, todo eso claro habiendo sacado de panorama a la mayor. Ahora podía contemplar a una Fate ebria capaz de dejarse llevar por sus deseos más profundos, una Fate que por años ansió conocer, lo que nunca se imagino es que se daría el gusto esa noche y menos por partida doble.

"-¿Hayate?"

"-¿Qué sucede?"

"-No me siento bien, ¿podemos irnos?"

La desilusionada castaña hizo un puchero, justo cuando la noche empezaba a rendir su fruto era hora de irse. No quería hacerlo, así que apelando a una última carta trató de prologar su estadía.

"-¿Y Fate, vamos a dejarla sola?"

"-¿Que sucede conmigo?"

En efecto, la aludida estaba a su espalda, exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa, algo particularmente inusual en ella. Hayate, restringiéndose de mostrar la sorpresa de verle allí sonrió.

"-Eh, Fate, ¿no piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante?"

"-Alicia, estas muy ebria será mejor que vayas a casa, Arf también. Dios, ¿Qué estaban pensando?"

"- Si, si… ya nos vamos pero en serio…"

La menor de las gemelas rodo los ojos aburrida, la pequeña cachorra a su espalda, aún confundida por lo sucedido en la pista pocos segundos antes no entendía nada, pero poco le importaba pues estaba totalmente perdida en la mujer frente a ella, pensando, deseando, anhelando.

Curiosamente Nanoha Takamachi, encontraba a las dos mujeres atractivas, apenas normal pues eran gemelas idénticas, pero la menor, con un toque infantil que a la vez le pareció muy sensual estaba desatando una bestia que no sabía existía, hasta ese momento. Reprimió el fuerte deseo de abalanzarse sobre esa mujer y sentirla ente sus brazos, saber que lo que sus ojos veían era real, una Diosa, la música ceso unos segundos antes que un tema suave llenare el ambiente. Se le antojo bailar de nuevo, veía a su rubia mover los labios supo que algo salió de ellos porque las otras personas hicieron lo propio, para ella, todo lo que pudo entender fue cuanto deseaba probarlos, era extraño, ¿cómo es posible que una completa desconocida se le antojare tanto?, peor aún, era mujer. La parte de desconocida era relativamente fácil de solucionar pero el detalle era oro tema, sin embargo, su mente y ojos siguieron recorriendo cada curva, dejándose llevar por el súbito deseo que la invadía cada segundo un poco más.

"-¿Nanoha?"

"- ¿Uh?"

"-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

En alguna parte entre el cuello y la cadera de quien preguntaba quedo perdido su sentido común, sonrió sin entender que le fue preguntado y por instinto asintió. Volvió a recorrer con lascivia la anatomía de la mujer, intentando encontrar una excusa que fuera suficiente creíble para sí y dejar de hacerlo, le era imposible. Algo, ó más bien, su yo interior, no la dejaba. Esa parte de sí sabía y no tenía miedo de hacerle saber que la deseaba, que toda ella lo hacía, solo debía dejarse llevar, empezando por olvidar quien se supone que debía ser, como actuar y liberarse… liberar a la bestia.

Abandonaron el lugar sin decirse nada, solo dos pares de ojos llenos de deseo que se encontraban furtivamente a cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, una interacción apenas normal para dos personas que no pueden ocultar su mutua atracción. Para una, un largo cabello rubio, atado con una simple cinta al final casi descuidado, que hacia juego con un espectacular cuerpo y una sonrisa matadora, por no olvidar los ojos borgoña que le decían todo, y nada. Para la otra una muchacha curiosa, que se acerco de repente para pedirle bailaran, inconsciente de su propio deseo, con una mirada triste bajo toda la lujuria. Ó tal vez, para ambas una extraña que había despertado su deseo.

"-Bien, no creo estar en condiciones de conducir… ¿Te importa si vamos en taxi?"

"-Humm en realidad no es necesario, vivo a unas cuantas cuadras…"

La rubia entendió al instante la invitación implícita con la frase, le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado y se dejó guiar. Caminaban juntas, al mismo ritmo, el frio de la noche las obligó a refugiar sus manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, solo los sonidos de la noche les hicieron compañía.

Fate se dejo guiar, su cuerpo sabría que hacer pues ella necesitaba pensar el un par de cosas: la primera, Nanoha le atraía lo suficiente para intentar seducirla esa noche, además la pequeña le dio a entender que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero _algo_ no cuadraba del todo en el panorama. Lo segundo a pensar era precisamente ese _algo_. Por mucho tiempo había negado con fervor sentirse atraída por su mismo sexo y era en parte verdad, nunca se atrapo a sí misma más que ojeando a otra chica, era como ella misma decía _"Un escaneo rápido"_, y ahora, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía ahora?. Cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer por la brisa fría, volvió a su pequeña interiorización: debió ser más de un año cuando por fin se acepto a sí misma que en efecto las mujeres no le eran indiferentes, claro era que nadie lo sabía, Hayate y su hermana sospechaban pero ella jamás les aclaró el asunto. ¿Qué le pasaba entonces con esa chica? Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo desde que la extraña apareciere en la pista para pedirle bailar, cuando la _escaneo_ y comprobó que era una mujer más bien normal, suficiente bonita para salir con ella, algo torpe para hacerte creer que era fácil llegar a conocerla, más por encima de todo ello, de cómo lucia en el exterior… esa sensación cálida que se encargó de fijar en su memoria. ¿Qué se supone era ello?

Para Nanoha, algo similar ocurrirá dentro, solo que para su desgracia en algún momento esa molesta vocecita que tanto le costó callar había vuelto a manifestarse. Empezó por sentirse mal, por pensar como de costumbre que no estaba bien, de cómo Yuuno no merecía eso… tantos sentimientos encontrados empezaron a provocarle un leve dolor de cabeza. Ciertamente su caso era mucho más complicado, el sentido común que creyó pedido en las curvas de Fate encontró su camino para atormentarla, ella era lo suficiente consiente para saber que no era buena idea llevarla a su departamento. Seguramente la invitaría a seguir por cortesía, y también era seguro que se rehusaría pero entonces Nanoha insistiría y finalmente la rubia aceptaría, entonces utilizaría alguna excusa tonta como una taza de té para compartir un poco más de tiempo juntas, para sentirla cerca, para no dejarla ir. Con suerte la bebida terminaría por nublarla y entonces ocurriría un desastre. Aún así, no se detuvo, camino lentamente sin estar segura de que pasaría cuando llegaren, recordó algo en ese momento, sonrío estúpidamente y pensó sin arrepentimiento, _un lugar más íntimo_.

Los eventos que tuvieron lugar esa madrugada es algo que ninguna podría olvidar.

Al llegar al departamento, una nerviosa castaña habiendo ensayado sus líneas le pregunto a su atractiva acompañante sí gustaba pasar, ella tal como lo imaginó se negó con una sonrisa tímida, más ella tentando su suerte por última vez insistió, solo para comprobar con nerviosismo y alegría que en efecto todo sucedió tan como esperó. No tenía té, así que tuvieron que conformarse con un poco de café, más nerviosa que preparada tomo asiento al lado de Fate ofreciéndole un poco, ella tomo la taza y agradeció. Permanecieron en silencio, cada una con sus pensamientos pero expectantes al siguiente paso, las ideas iban i venia, el deseo aumentaba, la bestia demandaba ser saciada y justo cuando creía no poder más la castaña fue testigo de cómo su acompañante dejaba la taza en la mesa, volteo confundida para toparse con dos rubí llenos de lujuria, se sintió indefensa bajo la mirada depredadora. Había llegado la hora de levantar el telón.

Fate se acerco lo suficiente para quedar demasiado cerca, para que simplemente fuera inevitable besarla, se convenció a sí misma por última vez que era lo que ambas querían y con un suave movimiento a despojo de su café, coloco la taza en la mesa manteniendo contacto visual todo el tiempo. Podía ver claramente como ella también la deseaba, ya no era necesario aplazarlo más, era obvio lo que seguía. Termino por acercar su cuerpo lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su compañera, acaricio suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña con el dorso de su mano izquierda y simplemente se olvido de todo, la beso. Sería inútil poner en palabras el torrente de sentimientos que las invadió en ese momento, simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo, pero en medio del mar furioso de sus corazones la ola del deseo se levanto imponente. Fate se abrazo a ella, recorriendo suave pero posesivamente su abdomen, pasando luego a su espalda y terminando con una distribución pareja entre su cuello y su cadera, para Nanoha el tan esperado contacto termino por romper las cadenas de su propia locura.

La bestia desbocada del deseo la invadió y con un movimiento rápido empujó con cero suavidad a la rubia sobre el sofá, colocándose rápidamente sobre ella, sintió presión a cada costado de su cadera, luego se deleito viendo una mano recorrer su anatomía lentamente sin detenerse en ningún lugar hasta llegar a su boca, por instinto Nanoha trajo su lengua fuera para acariciar ese travieso dedo que se atrevió a tocar sus labios, la victima trago saliva reprimiendo una gemido que no tenía razón de ser liberado aún. Se dejo hacer un rato más, estrujando con cuidado la cadera a su disposición, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos azules de quien en ese momento fuere su amante, las manos de la castaña que hasta el momento permanecieren quietas a sus costados vinieron para acariciar sus hombros, una señal inequívoca que pronto darían un paso más. En efecto, Nanoha llena de deseo dejo el leve contacto de lado para proceder a succionar, provocando un carraspeo en la mujer bajo ella y un claro gesto de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero la bestia necesitaba más. Llevo sus manos apenas rozando la tela desde su ubicación anterior hasta el primero de los botones que custodiaban su premio, lamio por última vez y con una sonrisa que ni ella sabía podía formar se agacho para nuevamente besar al objeto de su locura. Se deshizo lenta y cuidadosamente de cada uno de los cinco guardianes permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto labial, entre cada segmento del largo beso podía escuchar claramente la respiración agitada de la rubia, definitivamente estaba excitada, sonrió satisfecha. Separo con cuidado las piezas de la prenda, sin perder tiempo dejo que sus manos se apoderaren de los pechos de su amante, quien no fue capaz de reprimir un gemido suave ante el contacto inesperado. Con pesar dejo los labios de Fate para empezar a dejar una estela de besos al bajar lentamente por su cuello, mordió un poco con la esperanza de obtener nuevamente el placer de escucharle gemir, no lo logró, frunció el ceño contrariado pero no se rindió, continuó succionando levemente. Fate se sintió sometida, en su imaginación era ella quién tenía el control pero la realidad le había notado cuan equivocada estaba, más por orgullo que otro sentimiento se obligo a sentarse súbitamente empujando en el proceso a la castaña que le reprocho la acción con la mirada, pero ella también tenía necesidades y había que empatar el asunto, con Nanoha aún sobre ella, acarició con descaro los bien formados muslos de la mujer a cada lado de su propia humanidad, con placer comprobó el rostro de su compañera y cambió de objetivo. Libero los broches de la blusa para removerla mientras se deleitaba con el cuello de la castaña, sin darle tregua procedió a remover con suavidad las tiras de la prenda íntima que la separaba de su premio. Antes de completar su misión levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules transmitirle una aprobación casi incensaría.

Aunque Fate era algo más alta que Nanoha en la posición que se encontraban apenas y llegaba a su pecho, más que suficiente, luego de remover el sujetador la rubia simplemente contemplo los pechos de su amante. Los miro un largo rato tragando saliva cuando considero se había acumulado bastante, eran hermosos, una proporción perfecta, no muy pequeños pero lo suficiente grandes para perderse en ellos. Volvió a levantar la mirada, cerró los ojos al contacto cariñoso en su cabeza e incapaz de contenerse más se atrevió a probarlos, paso suavemente la lengua por el primero de aquellos suaves pezones, al contacto como es apenas natural adquirió rigidez, disfruto el gemido que acompasó el evento y volvió al ataque, esta vez con el otro, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Con los ojos cerrados repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta que su propio cuerpo le exigió más, beso con ternura hasta que finalmente empezó a succionar, era injusto que solo fuera capaz de satisfacerla a medias así que invito a una de sus manos para que le ayudaré, la otra tuvo que conformarse con esperar su turno. En algún punto la mano que había estado acariciándole con suavidad se había perdido entre su cabello, acariciándolo, dejando que la voz agitada de su dueña hiciere juego con los movimientos rítmicos de su manos y lengua. Los gemidos de la castaña estaban excitándole más de lo que esperaba, esa voz suave la estaba volviendo loca, sintió la urgencia de probar sus labios nuevamente y subió su cuerpo lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por apasionado contacto. Se separó, sin saber porque su mano derecha subió para apartar un par de mechones en el rostro de su amante, y entonces Fate sonrió.

Nanoha por su parte acababa de experimentar el verdadero placer, aunque solo fuera el inició de una larga y maravillosa sesión, toda ella temblaba de deseo y placer, nunca antes se sintió así. Le fue imposible no pensar en sus encuentros con Yuuno, no recordaba una sola ocasión en la cual el contacto del sujeto la hiciera sentirse tan bien, tan completa. En el pasado cuando estaba con Yuuno encima se sentía culpable por no estar suficiente excitada por sus caricias, muchas veces incluso llegó a pensar que el problema era suyo pues él siempre se veía bastante excitado, y, hasta feliz. Entonces para no herir sus sentimientos fingía que estaba disfrutándolo y luego, repetía sin sentido cuanto lo amaba. Por fin, era claro que el _problema_ en sí no existía, ella era una mujer completa y era capaz de sentir todo el placer que un contacto como ese podía proporcionarle, Yuuno tampoco era un inútil como ella llego a pensarlo en medio de su ira, simplemente no podía disfrutar en la cama con él.

Fate siguió acariciando delicadamente los pechos de su amante, hasta que esta la obligo a separarse para empujarla suavemente sobre el sofá, Fate se dejo hacer y espero. Nanoha sonreía mientras sus manos acariciaban la cadera expuesta de la rubia, jugó un poco con la piel de su abdomen hasta que considero esos ojos borgoña le reprochaban la demora, su sonrisa se amplió y se apresuró a remover el broche del sujetador, Fate le facilito el trabajo levantándose un poco, pocos segundos después los gemidos de una rubia entregada al placer hacían eco en las paredes de la sala, en tanto se aferraba con firmeza a la cabellera de su amante castaña. Gimió para ella sin restricción, la dejo saber con cada sonido lo bien que estaba realizando su trabajo, pero las dos necesitaban más. Ó eso le pareció a la rubia, se dejo hacer un rato más pero sus lujuriosos pensamientos ya estaban en otro nivel, mejor, en otra parte de sus anatomías.

En efecto, Fate separó a su compañera suavemente de su pecho, tuvo que utilizar un poco de fuerza porque ella parecía muy a gusto succionando sus pezones y se negó a dejarlos ir fácilmente, la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios fue rápidamente borrada con el beso que le fue depositado. Aprovechando el momento se levanto completamente sobre el sofá y procedió a acostar a su compañera sobre el, pero no se colocó encima como la castaña esperaba, recorrió sus piernas nuevamente, aplico presión sobre las rodillas y subió liberándola gradualmente hasta que sus manos se perdieron bajo la falta de Nanoha, disfruto ver cada pequeña reacción en el rostro de la mujer, como sus labios se separaban levemente al sentirla más cerca de su centro, los ojos entrecerrados y el pequeño arco que empezó a formar su espalda. Se detuvo para contemplar el rostro sonrosado de su amante, el deseo termino por vencerla y con un rápido movimiento bajo el cierre de la prenda para cinco segundos más tarde mandarla volando hasta una silla cercana. Por algún razón que no pudo comprender siguió la trayectoria de la prenda, y para cuando quiso volver a enterarse de su premio Nanoha la obligo a cambiar de posiciones, solo que así como ella la liberaré de su falda, fue despojada de su vaquero. Fate esperó un momento hasta que intentó inútilmente retomar el control, excitada y necesitada busco una explicación para la negativa de la castaña, pero apenas hubo enfocado sus ojos en el rostro de esa mujer, supo que no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aquellos cristales azules estaban fijos en su ropa interior, y aunque no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno era obvio lo que vendría a continuación, no podía ser más cierto que la espera la estaba matando, su cuerpo le gritaba que dejaré de hacerse la pendeja y lo escuchara, necesitaba el siguiente nivel. Sin embargo, por una razón que no podía terminar de comprender espero, contuvo la necesidad de obligarle a cambiar y satisfacerlas, porque ella era consciente que no solo ella estaba así.

Una aturdida castaña entre tanto, miraba con lujuria la única prenda que la separaba de lo que más estaba anhelando en ese momento. Deseaba con toda el alma (y cuerpo) desgarrarla y disfrutar el tesoro que guardaba pero ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Estaba confundida, realmente deseaba probar el sexo de su amante pero tenía miedo, al no encontrar una razón lógica en su estado trato de ignorar el sentimiento, le fue imposible. Su batalla interna se intensifico y aquel invasor no identificado fue ganando terreno, estaba perdiéndose en la confusión cuando un contacto en su mejilla la obligo a levantar el rostro. Allí, recostada sobre el sofá, con algo más que pasión y deseo reflejados en sus ojos borgoña una rubia hermosa le sonreía, por un segundo olvido el estado de su propio ser y le devolvió el gesto con una inesperada felicidad brotando en su pecho, y supo que era lo que la estaba frenando. Tenía miedo, como en su primer día de universidad, como la última vez que paso la noche en casa de sus padres, Nanoha Takamachi tenía miedo y no sabía cómo suprimirlo. Empezó a desesperarse hasta el punto e olvido la situación en que se encontraba, nuevamente Fate la salvo, la llamo por su nombre con dulzura, acaricio su mejilla de nuevo y aunque no pudo ver su rostro estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa triste, escucho "_no tienes que hacerlo sí no quieres_", más no era ese su caso, nada quemaba más su piel que el deseo de tenerla por completo, solo era ese maldito miedo a que la estaba frenando. ¿Miedo de qué ó a qué? No podía simplemente parar allí, no se sentía capaz, por ella y por Fate se obligó a sonreír y sacando fuerza de algún rincón de su cansado cerebro se ordeno remover esa prenda de fina lencería negra. Temiendo no ser capaz de reprimir la urgencia repentina de huir cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acerco despacio hasta el cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, cuando estuvo muy cerca pudo sentir el suave aroma de Fate y como sí fuere un hechizo su mente se aclaro, y solo quedo su más ardiente deseo. Para cuando Nanoha volvió a tomar conciencia de sus acciones Fate gemía descontroladamente, podía distinguir las silabas de su nombre dichas con dificultad. Volvió a enfocarse en sí misma y para su sorpresa notó como su lengua era la causante de la conmoción, no muy segura de que estaba lamiendo procedió a introducir esa pequeña porción de tejido entre sus labios, succiono delicadamente y con gran placer recibió un sonoro gemido como recompensa. No es posible determinar a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo permaneció acariciando, besando y también lamiendo esa sensible zona de su amante. Pero en un momento de descuido le fue retirado

Fate pudo preveer el reclamo que se avecinaba y colocando uno de sus dedos en los dulces labios de su castaña acallo cualquier sonido, se acerco para besarla con pasión, como queriendo expresarle lo agradecida que estaba con el tratamiento, pero a decir verdad era por mucho más que eso. Sin embrago era muy pronto, la madrugada aún era joven y ella también quería probarla. Cambiaron una vez más y sin dudar con un movimiento rápido, Fate procedió a devolverle con intereses el placer recibido.

Era tarde ó temprano, depende del punto de vista que tomes, cuando por fin las dos sin necesidad de discutirlo decidieron darle el toque final a un maravilloso encuentro. No es preciso describir en qué momento el suave roce de labios se hizo más importante que las necesidades del cuerpo, el placer estaba bien para ambas solo que, hubo algo más entre ellas. El roce de sus cuerpos acarreo más que simple sexo, fue tarde cuando descubrieron la verdadera dimensión de sus acciones, pero aún había algo que las dos querían. Sin necesidad de decirse anda entre gemidos, caricias y palabras incompletas, al ritmo de sus caderas llegaron al último escalón del viaje.

La mañana las sorprendió abrazadas durmiendo pacíficamente, con la satisfacción claramente reflejada en sus rostros, desgraciadamente Nanoha tenía que trabajar en la tarde y aunque pasaron toda la mañana entre mimos, tuvieron que separar sus cuerpo para ducharse, les hubiere encantado hacerlo juntas , pero el almuerzo no se iba a preparar solo. Desayunaron juntas, como una parejita que lleva años de junta, hablaron de todo un poco, de sus trabajos, de sus vidas, sus familias y finalmente de ellas. Aunque posiblemente había ya bastante dicho sin palabras, aún quedaba detalles que era preciso expresar.

"-¿Y ahora qué Fate-chan?"

"-Mmm bueno…que te parece sí sales conmigo esta noche"

"-¡Me encetaría!"

"-Eso es bueno. Nanoha, no sé sí te vas a asustar con lo que pienso decirte pero, siento que necesito hacerlo"

"-¿Asustarme?"

"-Si… me gustas mucho Nanoha, más que gustarme siento algo aquí… sé que es muy pronto para decir que bueno tu sabes… pero en verdad me gustas mucho…"

"-Tu también Fate-chan, me gustas mucho. Y… etoo… también siento algo que no sé cómo describir por ti"

"-Buenooo, creo que empezar a salir es un buen comienzo entonces"

Se despidieron con un largo beso, pero Fate no quiero separarse tan pronto y llevada por esa chispa que nació con tanta fuerza se ofreció a llevarle hasta su trabajo. Una vez allí, se besaron de nuevo y la rubia le hizo prometer que la esperaría, vendría por ella en ese mismo lugar a las 6:00. Nanoha sonrió, se bajo del auto y dio la vuelta hasta la ventanilla del conductor para darle un último beso. Fate permaneció allí hasta que Nanoha se perdió de vista en el edificio, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y encendió el motor.

"-Bueno, Ahora a romper con Chrono"

"_Sí alguien me hubiera dicho cuando te conocí que me enamoraría de ti, me hubiera reído"_

**/**

**/**

**NA: Yep otra vez yop.**

**Empecemos con lo que puede ser una nota de autor más extensa que otras escritas por mí, y digo puede porque como mi amorcito puede constatar tengo el pequeño problema de quedarme dormida en medio de algo xDD.**

**Empezaré con las dedicatorias de esta historia, en primer lugar a mi hermosa novia que amo con todo el corazón, (yo sé que no vas a leer sí no te obligo) por soportar mis pendejadas y estar a mí lado (a pesar de que en el fondo cree que soy solo una niña caprichosa, celosa y posesiva), por amarme y tenerme mucha paciencia. Te amo Melissa, ah, no te preocupes puedes seguir envejeciendo en paz ya sabes que te voy a seguir queriendo xD. En segundo lugar a todas y todos aquellos que toman un rato de su valioso tiempo para leer mis humildes relatos, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por sus comentarios positivos, negativos, amenazas y demás :3. ¿Mi familia? Bueno no, creo que mi madre moriría de la impresión jojojo.**

**Seguimos con la historia de cómo surgió el fic, originalmente está escribiendo el epílogo de "**_**Se acabo, Nanoha**_**" que si lo sigo debiendo por problemas técnicos, es que sí les digo que paso seguro creerán que miento porque suena como escusa barata pero paso -_-. Estaba yo en clase cuando la inspiración tocó a mi puerta y yo le abrí con todo el gusto del mundo, cuando llegue a mi casita pase lo que había escrito como poseída hasta que aprecio **_**my darling**_** y me distrajo xD (técnicamente es su culpa que no lo siguiera por un buen tiempo), no pude continuar y quedo abandonado. Lo intente un par de veces más pero simplemente me quedaba viendo la pantalla incapaz de seguir (luego explico), hasta que hoy no sé cómo pero fui poseída por la musa y lo terminé. Ah, el bloqueo fue causado por mi patético intento de hacer una descripción medio decente de ese par dándole cariñito al cuerpo, francamente soy como pendeja para el asunto y se vio reflejado a la hora de escribir, ya que toco el tema, es curioso cuando empecé me dije "Mi misma se que no podrás hacerlo bien pero inténtalo, solo saca un par de párrafos decentes y no te pido más". Y necesito su opinión sincera, salieron más párrafos pero ¿Qué tal la calidad?.**

**Ah, algo MUY IMPORTANTE, esta historia fue escrita (más bien forzada sub-conscientemente) por un grupito de personas que me dijeron varias verdades con respecto de mi apresurado, poco explicativo, y hasta insensible bueno para nada **_**final **_**para "**_**Se acabo, Nanoha**_**". Y que conste que solo concuerdo con apresurado _.**

**En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar su opinión, recuerden que cuando la autora está feliz (y la musa dispuesta a poseerla) puede resultar algo decente, como espero sean al menos la mitad de mis historias.**

**Hasta otra**


End file.
